Initiated by thirteen main telecommunications operators in the world, Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) is an organization in which numerous device vendors, Information Technology (IT) vendors, and the like participate. The NFV is intended to define a requirement of operator network functions virtualization and a related technical report, and expects to implement some network functions in a software form by means of an IT virtualization technology and using a general high-performance and high-capacity server, a switch, and a storage device. For example, software and hardware separation may be implemented for various network devices, such as a server, a router, a Content Delivery Network (CDN) storage device, and a switch by using a NFV technology. The devices may be deployed at a data center, a network node, a user home, or the like.
A Virtualized Network Function (VNF) package defined in a current NFV standard is targeted at all users. That is, any one VNF package may be directly used by many user equipments.
Currently, network security gains more attention. Some users may not agree to share a self-defined VNF package with other user equipment. Alternatively, it is better if some VNF packages are opened only to some user equipments. However, this function cannot be implemented in the prior art, resulting in relatively poor information security.